


And I will always love you

by PhantomFlutist



Series: Fic Request February 2017 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, References to Sex, Swearing, ninja!neo, vague threats of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/pseuds/PhantomFlutist
Summary: Wonshik was kind of an asshole in college. He's lucky that Jaehwan decided to keep him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> For [Fic Request February.](http://phantomflutist.tumblr.com/post/156951432080/fic-request-february) Sorry this took so long, anon! It wanted to be twice as long as I was aiming for. I'm not entirely convinced that this is what you were asking for, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. If it's not what you wanted feel free to let me know and I'll try again. Also thanks to baby sister R for betaing for me!

 

The early-morning sunlight slanting in through the window illuminated Jaehwan’s skin in stripes between the slats of the venetian blinds, making his bare skin glow golden. Wonshik stroked reverently over each line with one long finger, admiring the silk of Jaehwan’s skin.  
  
Jaehwan made a sound, a soft hum of pleasure, and adjusted slightly against the mattress. His eyes were still firmly closed, his breaths soft and even. Wonshik was pretty sure that he was still asleep.  
  
He tested his theory by leaning down and running his tongue over the path that his finger had just traced, tasting salt.  
  
Inhaling deep and slow, Jaehwan cracked one eye open. The corner of his mouth quirked up and he murmured, “Molesting me in my sleep?”  
  
Wonshik let out a soft chuckle and flattened his palm on Jaehwan’s lower back. “Admiring how pretty you are,” he corrected.  
  
“Ah,” Jaehwan hummed, closing his eye again. “By all means then, carry on worshipping me.”  
  
Wonshik did just that, pressed forward and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh just beneath Jaehwan’s shoulder blade. He kissed the spot afterward, apology and soothing in one. Jaehwan just let out a contented noise and let him do as he wished.  
  
They hadn’t always been like this. When they first met, Wonshik thought that Jaehwan hated him. It took far too long for them to reach this point, but Wonshik still couldn’t quite regret the way it happened, whether he would have gotten Jaehwan sooner or not.  
  
\---  
  
For the record, Wonshik was kind of an asshole in college. It wasn’t on purpose—he was just sort of socially awkward and bad at interpreting other people’s emotions or, you know, noticing their existence at all.  
  
So it totally wasn’t his fault that he didn’t remember running into Jaehwan on the way off the bus. And in his further defense, it was technically the guitar case slung over his back that hit Jaehwan, not Wonshik’s actual person. And he was wearing sound-canceling headphones, listening to his latest composition and trying to figure out what was wrong with it, so he was also completely innocent of ignoring Jaehwan’s angry words as he walked away.  
  
The end result was that by the time Jaehwan actually got Wonshik’s attention he was panting and red-faced from yelling (and possibly running after Wonshik, who was late for a class, okay) and he grabbed Wonshik so hard by the shoulder that it would leave bruises and wrenched him around.  
  
“Dude, what the hell,” Wonshik growled, shoving his headphones off of one ear so that he could hear the response of the man who had decided to assault his person.  
  
Jaehwan’s face turned an even darker shade of red and he screeched, “ME? You’re seriously asking _me_ that question right now.”  
Wonshik raised an eyebrow and waited, staring Jaehwan down.  
  
“God, you’re a douchebag. No wonder you didn’t apologize,” Jaehwan said. And then he stomped away without another word. He had a nice butt.  
  
Wonshik was left incredibly confused and late for class. He wouldn’t find out what had gotten Jaehwan so incensed for almost two months.  
  
\---  
  
He didn’t actually see Jaehwan for another three weeks or so, and even then it was strictly coincidence. Neither of them was exactly keen on repeating their first encounter.  
  
Wonshik literally just wanted his daily caffeine fix before his stupid nine AM class. He walked into his usual coffee shop fully expecting Taekwoon, terrifying upperclassman and usual barista, to be behind the counter when he got there. Instead it was Jaehwan, his smile too damn bright for the time of day.  
  
Jaehwan stopped smiling as soon as he saw Wonshik, and so clearly he remembered him, okay. The intensity of his sudden glare made Wonshik consider turning around and leaving without his venti triple-shot caramel macchiato, but he really relied on that pick-me-up when he had early classes and he knew he would be completely useless without it. He didn’t know anyone in that class he could steal notes off of later.  
  
He stepped up to the counter and got the dullest, most rote greeting he had ever heard. Jaehwan still wasn’t smiling.  
  
Wonshik ordered his drink and watched Jaehwan punch buttons on the register a lot harder than he really needed to.  
  
“$5.65,” Jaehwan said.  
  
Wonshik held out his card, watched Jaehwan swipe it through the register, hesitated as it was handed back to him. “Look,” he said at last, “did I do something to you? Because this animosity is really unnecessary.”  
  
Jaehwan snorted and told him, “Your drink will be ready soon.”  
  
Shrugging, Wonshik stepped away from the register without dropping any money in the tip jar. It served Jaehwan right. As far as Wonshik knew, he hadn’t _done anything._  
  
Taekwoon swept out of the back, started making drinks as Jaehwan kept taking orders from the suddenly-long line of customers that had accumulated behind Wonshik.  
  
Taekwoon set Wonshik’s drink down on the bar in front of him and said, “You should apologize.”  
  
_What the hell?_ Wonshik thought. He picked up the cup, wrapped his late-October-chilled fingers around it and replied, “I don’t know what I fucking did. I had finger-shaped bruises on my shoulder for a week; I should be the one who’s mad.”  
  
Taekwoon shook his head and went back to work, refusing to discuss the situation any further even when Wonshik stood in the way of the other customers trying to pick up their drinks and Taekwoon had to pass them over the espresso machine.  
  
Wonshik was late to his fucking class.  
  
\---  
  
The next time Wonshik ran into Jaehwan, it was because _Hongbin_ was a fucking asshole. As Wonshik’s best friend, Hongbin had of course been informed of the situation with the angry barista. In detail. With an excessive number of expletives and hand gestures. He’d drawn the line at reenacting the whole thing with Wonshik’s sister’s old barbies. (But Jaehwan was clearly a Ken doll, with that infuriatingly attractive face of his.)  
  
So of course, as Wonshik’s best friend, Hongbin had taken it upon himself to resolve the situation. This would have been nice if Wonshik wanted it resolved or was doing anything other than ignoring the fact that there _was_ an issue.  
  
The fact that he was walking an extra four blocks every morning to get coffee from a completely inferior coffee shop that always screwed up his order was completely irrelevant to Hongbin’s case. Wonshik liked the _atmosphere,_ okay?  
  
“This is stupid,” Hongbin told him as they loitered outside their regular coffee shop, casting furtive glances inside to see if Jaehwan was working. It was three in the afternoon, so he shouldn’t be, but it never hurt to be careful.  
  
Wonshik whacked at him with a flailing hand. “He could be in there, Hongbin,” he said. “He could be hiding behind the counter, waiting until I walk in so that he can jump out and murder me with a straw.”  
  
Hongbin snorted elegantly and blocked Wonshik’s weak hits with his chemistry textbook. He didn’t notice the difference. “He’s not going to murder you with a straw,” he retorted. “That would take way too much effort. They have knives back there you know, for cutting bagels and stuff.”  
  
Wonshik’s jaw dropped open and he turned to stare at Hongbin with wide eyes. “I’m going to die,” he whispered.  
  
Hongbin made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a world-weary sigh and took Wonshik by the upper arm, steering him into the coffee shop. “You’re not going to die,” he said. “And if you do, I’ll be the one who kills you with a straw.”  
  
Jaehwan was not working. He was, however, sitting at the little two-man booth in the corner with three empty iced drink cups scattered amongst his spread of textbooks and a forth coffee cradled between his wide palms. Wonshik shivered just at the _thought_ of drinking something cold in the middle of November.  
  
“Oh my god,” Hongbin said, when he realized that Wonshik was cowering behind him and staring at Jaehwan like his very presence was a plague on society. He grabbed Wonshik by the arm, his grip freakishly strong, and dragged him over to Jaehwan’s table while he made unmanly squawking noises in protest.  
  
Jaehwan looked up when Hongbin’s shadow fell over his notes and blinked at his unfairly handsome face. “Um, hi?” he said, waving unsurely. He was wearing a thick-banded silver ring on one finger. It made his hand look even slimmer and more elegant in comparison.  
  
Hongbin gave Jaehwan the terrifying smile, the one that could melt the hearts of old ladies and small children and everyone in between, and he said, “Hi, I’m Hongbin.” He reached out and shook Jaehwan’s hand.  
  
Jaehwan introduced himself in return. He didn’t seem to have noticed Wonshik. Unfortunately, if Wonshik tried to escape Jaehwan would almost certainly see him, and besides that Hongbin still had possession of his arm.  
  
Hongbin used his grip on said arm to drag Wonshik forward, into Jaehwan’s line of sight. “And this is Wonshik,” he said. Wonshik didn’t have to see his face to know that he would have that evil smirk on his mouth, his eyes narrowed and devious. “He’s very, very sorry. He’s also aware that he’s an asshole. Aren’t you, Wonshik?”  
  
Wonshik was frozen by Jaehwan’s icy gaze and couldn’t respond. He’d never been on the receiving end of a look like that before. Like, sure, he was kind of an asshole sometimes and he got responses that he deserved based on that assholish behavior, but that look made it seem like he’d eaten a baby or killed a puppy or committed some other terribly nefarious deed.  
  
Jaehwan sniffed, turned back to Hongbin as though Wonshik wasn’t even there, and said, “It was very nice to meet you, Hongbin, but I have a class soon and I’m afraid I have to run.” And then he packed his stuff up and walked away with his aristocratic nose in the air.  
  
Hongbin patted Wonshik’s shoulder and said in a tone that was not at all consoling, “Well, I tried. Guess he just hates you forever.”  
  
\---  
  
Wonshik didn’t particularly like parties. They were loud and the booze was questionable at best and no one that he actually liked went to parties. _Hongbin_ didn’t usually go to parties. But Hongbin’s boyfriend of the hour was into the party scene, so he’d come, and he’d dragged Wonshik with him because apparently he didn’t get out enough. Or something. Wonshik had sort of stopped listening when the lecture had devolved into Hongbin waxing poetic about current boyfriend’s amazing dick.  
  
At some point Wonshik realized that Hongbin had wandered off, probably to suck current boyfriend’s amazing dick in the bathroom or something. Which meant that Wonshik was left alone in a corner at a poorly-lit party with shit music, clutching a red solo cup of warm beer and wishing he was literally anywhere else.  
  
There was a couple making out uncomfortably close to him, the girl sitting on the guy’s lap and grinding. His hands were on her ass. Wonshik decided that he didn’t want to see that and shoved himself off of the overstuffed sofa he’d been occupying. He was going to find Hongbin, who hopefully would not be in the middle of sex, and tell him that he was leaving.  
  
Some fuzzy part of Wonshik’s head told him that the safer and easier option would be to just text Hongbin, but maybe he’d had one beer too many, because he got up and started wandering, shoving himself between the people who were crushed together on the makeshift dancefloor.  
  
He spotted Taekwoon head and shoulders above most of the crowd, his face flushed and sweaty, his hair mussed. He didn’t normally come to things like this either, but his presence could likely be explained by Cha Hakyeon, senior dance major and apparently Taekwoon’s best friend, who was grinding on Taekwoon like they were a lot closer than just friends. Wonshik chose not to examine that situation any further than necessary and moved on.  
  
Wonshik had like a hundred new reasons to hate parties by the time he got halfway across the house to the kitchen, and one of them had just collided with him and had the remains of Wonshik’s warm beer soaked in and dripping down his front.  
  
“Fuck,” Jaehwan hissed. His pupils were blown wide in the dim lighting and he stared at Wonshik. The icy look was gone, though it might have just been that Jaehwan was too drunk to muster it right then. “You again. Seriously, what is it with you and running into people?” Never mind; he was way too eloquent to be drunk.  
  
“Sorry man,” Wonshik said. Some part of his instincts told him that he should probably be running. However, the drunk part of his brain decided that it would be a better idea to act on the impulse he was having to reach up and run his fingers through Jaehwan’s light brown hair. It was even softer than it looked.  
  
Jaehwan stared some more, and when Wonshik did not immediately remove his hand Jaehwan reached up and removed it himself. His hands were warm and his skin was soft. He wasn’t wearing the ring tonight. “You’re drunk, aren’t you,” he said. It sounded like it was supposed to be a question but it wasn’t one.  
  
Wonshik shook his head, but it made the world spin so he stopped. “Okay, yeah, maybe I am drunk.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Jaehwan complained, but he took Wonshik by the arm and led him to a less crowded area. It seemed, Wonshik thought, like a pantry, with shelves that were mostly empty except a few boxes of mac & cheese and pop tarts.  
  
“Give me your phone,” Jaehwan demanded, holding his hand out in front of Wonshik’s face. Wonshik had a horrible urge to lick it. Somehow, he refrained.  
  
He did, however, spend so long staring at Jaehwan’s hand that Jaehwan apparently decided that he was too drunk to make decisions and took it upon himself to locate Wonshik’s phone. Fortunately, he started with the hoodie pockets.  
  
“Hey,” Wonshik protested, swatting ineffectually at Jaehwan’s hands. Either Jaehwan was freakishly strong or Wonshik was significantly more drunk than he’d thought. “I can do it,” he said, and reached into his back pocket to extract the phone and hand it over. He didn’t think about the fact that giving Jaehwan his phone might not be the best decision.  
  
By the time the thought occurred, Jaehwan was already holding the phone up to his ear. “No, this is Jaehwan,” he was saying. “You’re Hongbin, right?” He raised one eyebrow in Wonshik’s direction. For some reason it made Wonshik want to hide.  
  
“Look, dude, your friend is drunk. I’m not responsible for him, so will you just--?” Jaehwan made an affronted face, his nose all squished up and his eyebrows furrowed. He lowered the phone from his ear very slowly.  
  
“What’d he say?” Wonshik asked—slurred—he didn’t know. He was doing that thing where he just started to feel really warm and tired and Jaehwan’s shoulder was starting to look like a really appealing place to rest his head.  
  
Jaehwan huffed out a very put-upon sigh. “He said that he was busy and then asked me to take you home. I don’t suppose you happen to live here?”  
  
Wonshik shook his head and felt it start to droop forward.  
  
Jaehwan, his voice slightly muffled because one of Wonshik’s ears was pressed against the softest hoodie he’d ever touched, replied, “Awesome.”  
  
“I’m really sorry,” Wonshik thought he mumbled. “About this. And running into you. Both times.”  
  
Jaehwan didn’t respond, but his arms were strong around Wonshik’s waist.  
  
\---  
  
Wonshik didn’t remember anything between passing out in Jaehwan’s arms and waking up in an unfamiliar bed. On the plus side, the blankets were soft and didn’t smell terrible. On the not-so-plus side, Wonshik’s head felt like it had been split in two and he was pretty sure that he was about three minutes from barfing.  
  
Also: wow he had to pee.  
  
He struggled against the blankets wrapped around his legs and somehow came out the victor, and it was as he was rolling out of bed that it really sunk in that he had no idea where he was. Definitely not his dorm room, that was for sure. This was a single bedroom, surprisingly uncluttered and with two closed doors on opposite sides of the room.  
  
He had like a fifty percent chance of finding the bathroom if he opened one of those doors, so he stumbled over to the nearest one and yanked.  
  
On the other side, someone let out an unmanly screech that sent tiny daggers lancing through Wonshik’s head and then the door was all the way open and he found Jaehwan outside, leaned against the opposite wall of a very small hallway and clutching his chest like he was having a heart attack.  
  
Jaehwan was wearing loose sweatpants that bunched over his feet because the legs were too long and a soft-looking, well-worn t-shirt. His hair was tousled from sleep and flopped down into his eyes. He was…kind of beautiful.  
  
Wonshik had all of these thoughts before it occurred to him that if Jaehwan was here, this was probably his place, and if this was Jaehwan’s place, then….  
  
“You took me home?” Wonshik asked, gaping like an idiot.  
  
Jaehwan was steadily looking anywhere but at Wonshik. “I didn’t know where you lived, and you have like three people in your phone, so….” He shrugged, as if this explained everything.  
  
Wonshik felt himself sway, felt the sudden unmistakable surge of bile making its way up his throat, and was just able to choke out, “Bathroom,” before Jaehwan realized what was happening and pointed frantically back inside the bedroom.  
  
After, when Wonshik was still crouched in front of the toilet with his face pressed to the cool plastic of the seat in spite of how gross that was, he said, “I am so sorry.”  
  
Jaehwan sunk down on the floor next to him with his back to the door. “This isn’t the first time you’ve thrown up on me in the past twenty-four hours,” he mumbled. “At least you made it to the toilet this time.”  
  
Wonshik groaned, loud and long, and then said again, “I’m sorry. I’m not this person. I didn’t think I had that many last night.”  
  
Reaching out and patting awkwardly at Wonshik’s shoulder, Jaehwan said, “Yeah, well, I’m like ninety percent sure that they were spiking the beer with something. I’m kind of surprised you didn’t notice.”  
  
“Fuck,” Wonshik hissed. And then he fell silent, because what the fuck else could he possibly say? Jaehwan hated him and he’d somehow ended up having to cart Wonshik’s drunk ass home and to deal with vomit and to let Wonshik sleep in his bed and then to deal with his hangover the next morning and this really wasn’t fair. “I should go home.”  
  
“Actually, you probably shouldn’t,” Jaehwan corrected. “Besides the fact that I’m not sure you’d make it, you got this text from Hongbin this morning.” He held out Wonshik’s phone, the text conversation already open. This was why Hongbin was always telling him he should have a password.  
  
**Hongbin; 10:59 AM:**  
_Hey loser. Consider this my sock on the door. Don’t come back until dinner, preferably. Have fun with your new buddy._  
  
“Oh my god I fucking hate him,” Wonshik whined, letting his head plunk back onto the toilet seat. “Worst roommate ever.”  
  
Jaehwan snorted very, very softly. “What are they even going to do for that long?” he asked. Wonshik couldn’t tell if the question was rhetorical or not but he didn’t have the energy to answer so he didn’t. Jaehwan poked him with one bare toe. “You’re in sad shape. We should get some food in you.”  
  
Wonshik made a despairing noise and clutched at the base of the toilet like Jaehwan was planning to drag him away. “Food bad,” he grunted.  
  
“Trust me, you’ll feel way better after you’ve had some water and something to eat,” Jaehwan insisted. “And since I’m stuck with you, the least I can do is teach you my hangover cure.”  
  
Wonshik seriously considered declaring his hatred for Jaehwan as well, but considering Jaehwan wasn’t currently glaring icy daggers at him (he glanced up long enough to check) he figured he’d better just get in line. “What’s your hangover cure?” he asked, playing along.  
  
Jaehwan shoved himself to his feet and then took Wonshik’s hand and pulled him up too. “Burritos. And those weird tater tot things they have at the taco place on Fifth. Aspirin and about two gallons of water.” At this point he paused in dragging Wonshik out the door of the bathroom and considered him for a moment, his eyes boring through Wonshik’s throbbing skull. “And then usually sex.”  
  
Wonshik didn’t have enough control over his own reactions to stop from gaping. Jaehwan was really, really hot when he wasn’t trying to kill Wonshik with only his stare, and if Wonshik wasn’t mistaken that had just been a proposition.  
  
A hot guy who’d been really pissed at him until last night was propositioning him.  
  
“Okay, yeah,” he agreed. “Mexican food, aspirin, water….” Here he glanced away from Jaehwan for a moment and then forced himself to turn back and meet his eyes. “And then sex.”  
  
Jaehwan grinned, pinched Wonshik’s hip, and proceeded in dragging him out of his tiny apartment.  
  
Wonshik had no idea what they were doing or what it meant. But fuck, he was in college, and if that wasn’t the time then he didn’t know what was. He had no idea that something that started in such a stupid fucking way would become a relationship that he couldn’t live without. He had no idea then that he would fall in love with Jaehwan so completely and utterly that he couldn’t ever, ever stop.  
  
\---  
  
“Oh my god, if you don’t stop licking my belly rolls I will punch you,” Jaehwan hissed. Contrary to his statement, he was arching languidly beneath Wonshik, his fingers carding through recently-dyed blond hair.  
  
Wonshik snorted and bit down on the tiny little bit of belly fat that he could locate. “You do not have belly rolls,” he argued. “You’re just soft. I like it.”  
  
“I feel like a manatee next to your literal Adonis body,” Jaehwan complained. His self-consciousness was unfounded, in Wonshik’s opinion. Everything about Jaehwan was long and lean, softer than Wonshik’s hard-earned muscles but beautiful in its own right.  
  
Pressing a kiss just below Jaehwan’s belly button, Wonshik slid up the bed to press their foreheads together. “Even if you became an actual manatee I would still love you just the same,” he promised, feeling cheesy and not caring one bit.  
  
Jaehwan lifted his head for a brief kiss and then a sudden snort of laughter escaped, loud and ridiculous right into Wonshik’s mouth.  
  
“What?” Wonshik said. He put on his best affronted face. “I just confessed my love for you and now you’re laughing?”  
  
Jaehwan stroked slowly over the short hairs at the side of Wonshik’s head, still chuckling as he said, “Can you imagine the sex, though? How would that even work?”  
  
“Oh my god,” Wonshik groaned, and then he collapsed on top of Jaehwan’s chest, giggling helplessly. He was so in love it hurt.  
  
He had no idea that Jaehwan would become his everything, but then Wonshik never was very observant, and he was always kind of an asshole. He was lucky that Jaehwan decided to keep him anyway.  
  


 


End file.
